Traditional climate control systems are bulk heating and cooling systems that control the climate of a facility based largely on thermostats which sense the temperature in specific locations and control the temperature based on simple temperature settings inputted at specific locations. Typically, an individual that is not comfortable with the bulk climate control for their facility has few options for achieving comfort. If the user generally finds the bulk climate control too cold, their current recourse is to wear heavier clothing, such as a sweater. If the user generally finds the bulk climate control too warm, their current recourse is to wear lighter clothing. In many cases, those accommodations require wearing clothing items that are not seasonally appropriate, such as wearing a heavy sweater in the summer because the air conditioning is too high or wearing a light t-shirt in the winter because the heating system is set too high. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a user with an individually controllable microclimate, which the user can alter to enhance their comfort.
In addition to the user-specific issues described above, there are facility-wide shortcomings of traditional system. As one example, the bulk climate control of a facility is generally set to cater to a minority of users. The typical worker in a facility is not queried regarding whether the temperature suits them. Accordingly, a need exists for a heating and/or cooling solution that is more responsive to the typical user, rather than to a handful of users whose input is sought.
Finally, the current bulk systems have no means for determining if there is a more energy efficient way to heat and/or cool a facility. Currently, better energy efficiency is generally achieved by simply performing less heating or less cooling, thereby saving energy. Accordingly, a need exists to provide systems that are capable of controlling user temperature experience with a larger variety of options, where the effects of that variety of options can be analyzed to determine the most energy efficient arrangement.
Systems exist for reservation of conference rooms and shared spaces. However, existing systems do not include options for controlling microclimates within these reserved spaces. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a convenient reservation system where a user can pre-define a temperature control setting for use during the time that the user has reserved a given space or affordance.
To the extent that localized temperature control systems have existed, they have traditionally operated in isolation and do not share their operational status with a broader system for temperature control and user experience. For example, a heating pad can provide a localized heating effect but does not communicate with any broader temperature control systems. As another example, a fan can provide a localized cooling effect, but again, does not communicate with broader temperature control systems. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a localized temperature control system that is integrated into a broader system for temperature control and user experience.
Thus, what is needed is a system that can overcome the aforementioned shortcomings and provide the advantages discussed above and throughout the present disclosure.